Follow Through
by SpiritReaper13
Summary: Songfic to Follow Through by Gavin Degraw. Sango and Miroku discuss their future, their fighting, and have a few flashbacks. To last, both will have to follow through on promises.


**Summary**

A sweet little songfic to the song "Follow Through" by Gavin Degraw. Miroku wants Sango, but Sango has her reservations. Please read and review!

Author's note: I made a music video on YouTube for MirSan to this song, so if you like this fic and you can use YouTube, check it out. My screenname there is SpiritReaper13. Anyway, this song is by Gavin Degraw it if just fit.

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

_**Follow Through**_

_By Pink Fog_

It was hot, hotter than she would have liked it to be, or was that just her own blush rising up in her face? She could feel the monk watching her, and it irritated her to no end. Why could he not just look away? Or say something? That would work, too.

As if reading her mind, Miroku spoke at last. "I'm embarrassing you," he said, knowingly, sliding closer to her on the grass.

"No," Sango said, quickly. "No you aren't. Why would you be . . .?" she trailed off, looking away as his violet eyes met hers with their sly poise. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"I can't stop," Miroku said, determinedly. "How can I help but to look at the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"And don't say things like that," she said, quickly, getting to her feet and walking a few paces. She heard him stand behind her and move closer to her. She turned around to face him, her mouth open to speak, but she was caught off guard as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close and his lips fell upon hers. She thought briefly of pushing him back, of slapping him, but why? Why when, technically, she was his fiancé? Why when it felt so right?

_Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?  
I, haven't felt like this in so many moons  
You know what I mean  
_

Finally composing enough strength to push him away, she attempted, in vain, to fake anger at his actions, but instead her face was red, not out of rage, but with blushed embarrassment. She was infuriated, however, to see him grinning.

"Stop smiling like that, Miroku!" she cried, pushing his shoulders so that he released her. He was now laughing at her. "You're insufferable." But she wasn't angry now. She smiled and sat back on the grass, allowing him to sit next to her.

"So when will you take up on the promise you made me?" the monk asked after a long moment.

"Hmm?"

His eyes turned upon hers. "Naraku is dead. You agreed that when he was gone, you'd live with me and have my children. We've been here, in Lady Kaede's village, for weeks now, so when-?"

Sango looked away. That wasn't a question she was prepared to answer.

_And we can build through this destruction  
As we are standing on our feet _

With a sudden surge of discomfort, Sango stood and started walking at a very fast pace towards . . . . well, she really didn't know where to. She just started walking. She could hear him behind her, confusedly saying her name, then even getting to his feet a second later and trotting after her.

Why was she running from him so much?

"Sango," he said, finally catching up with her. He stood in front of her and put a hand on each of her elbows, immobilizing her. "What is it? I didn't do anything this time, so why are you running?"

"I . . ." Sango had no answer. But somehow, words she didn't even know she felt spilled from her lips. "Can you be a man, Miroku?" She didn't say it cruelly or harshly, but seriously and calmly.

The monk was a bit taken aback. "Pardon me?"

Sango took a breath. "Can you be a man? I want to live with you and have your children, but can you make that commitment? Can you be devoted and less of a lecher?"

Miroku sighed and dropped his hands. "This again," he said, looking away. "You don't trust me. I thought that we'd past this."

"I do trust you," Sango said, quickly. "I'm sorry, but . . . I need you to say it."

_So, since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
_

_**Flashback**_

"Miroku, please wake up!" Tears were spilling from Sango's eyes as she shook the monk's limp body, which lay on the center of the battle grounds. "Please!"

"Sango, leave him!" Inuyasha yelled. "Run for it!" He held Tetsaiga high over his head as he charged at Naraku in a last effort. "Go with Kagome!" he yelled.

"Come on, Sango!" Kagome was yelling as she took off for higher ground. They were in a swamp like setting, the mud seeming to suck them in deeper every second. "Sango, hurry, before-!"

"No!" Sango yelled. "I won't leave him like this!"

Miroku had been wounded by Naraku's poisonous tentacles, two long cuts across his chest, blood seeping in streams through his robes. Sango was injured, as well. She'd been knocked off Kirara, twisting her ankle in the fall. Miroku had been coming to help her when he was attacked.

"Don't be a fool!" Inuyasha yelled, but Sango didn't listen.

It wasn't the first time she'd been willing to die rather than leave him. There had been other times much like this, but this was the most dangerous – this was the big fight.

She fell upon him, her face buried in his shoulder. "It's not supposed to happen this way," she cried. "You're not supposed to die like this. You're supposed to live, be a lecher, make me so angry I could kill you! I'm supposed to live with you and have your children, remember? You can't leave this way!"

_And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
_

And as her tears fell, and she heard Inuyasha's battle cry, and Kagome's scream, and Naraku's fall, none of it seemed all to real. She remained where she was, clinging to Miroku, hoping against hope that he would wake.

And it was in a moment of deepest despair that she felt something wonderful and terrible at eh same time. His damn hands! His damn, wonderful hands!

And as the slap fell upon his cheek, they both smiled. He was alive, and he was still Miroku.

_But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
_

_**Present**_

"What do I have to say?" Miroku asked, looking at her seriously. "What can I say that haven't already said?"

Sango sighed. He was right. He'd said it all, and despite his on going lecherousness towards her, his womanizing had come to a halt once she'd agreed to have his children. He was, unexpectedly, loyal, and she felt a sudden surge of warmth towards him.

Sango smiled stepped closer to him, leaning her head tentatively on his shoulder. She said nothing as he put an arm around her gently.

"So," he said. "You never answered. When will you fulfill your promise to me?"

Sango sighed. "Soon," she said, simply.

"Or," Miroku said, his voice sly. "We could get started right away." She felt his hand rubbing at her rear.

The slap that came across his face was so fierce that even she was surprised at how red the hand print was. He, however, didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"You ruin everything!" she yelled, frustrated as she stomped off towards the village again.

Miroku just smiled after her.

_  
These reeling emotions they just keep me alive  
They keep me in tune  
Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire  
This is for you  
_

_**Flashback**_

"Why are you smiling!" the angry demon slayer snapped, glaring at the bemused monk. "How can you find this funny? Pervert!"

As she left, Miroku smiled again, rubbing the large red handprint on his face.

"You're hopeless," Inuyasha said, approaching. "That woman has beat the hell out of you, and you still don't learn."

"Oh, believe me, Inuyasha, I've learned," Miroku replied, a smile dancing across his face. "I learned long ago."

"Then why do you keep pissing her off?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"You wouldn't understand," Miroku sighed, grinning. "It's a little game we play, though I don't know if she realizes it. I know she's going to slap me, every time, and I don't expect that to change just because she's agreed to have my children. If it did, I think I'd be sad, even."

Inuyasha stared at the monk in disbelief. "You're a weird little man, you know that?"

_Am I too obvious to preach it  
You're so hypnotic on my heart _

Meanwhile, Sango sat, rather irritably, with Kagome and Shippo. Shippo, paying no attention at all, was playing with a pile of rocks, tossing them into a stream and attempting to make them skip, rather unsuccessfully. Kagome, however, was attempting to be a sympathetic listener as her friend vented.

"He just makes me so angry sometimes, and I know it can't be healthy," she sighed. "How can I possibly be his wife if I always want to kill him?"

"How could you not be his wife?" Kagome muttered.

"Huh?"

The girl sighed and turned to Sango. "Sango, if you didn't love him, he wouldn't bother you so much. Obviously you two are meant for each other.' She smiled knowingly and Sango felt a bit irritated.

"Kagome."

The girls looked up to find Miroku, still marked with Sango's hand, approaching them. "Can I speak to Sango, please?"

"Yes," Kagome said, excitedly scooping Shippo up.

"Hey!" the fox cried.

"Not now, Shippo!" Kagome hissed, hurrying off into the bushes.

Sango stared at Miroku, bitterly. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

Miroku sat on the ground next to her, looking quite pensive. "Sango," he said. "You know, one day, you're going to have stop running from me."

Sango sighed. She hated it when he was right. "I know," she said. "I know."

_So,since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
_

"If we're going to live together one day, you'll have to start staying to resolve things," he continued.

"And I suppose I'll have to stop slapping you every time you touch me, as well," Sango sighed.

"No," Miroku said, quickly.

Sango looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?"

He looked at her, seriously. "That is one thing that you don't have to stop. If you stopped hitting me or I stopped angering you, then we would no longer be us."

And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through

Sango was surprised. "So you want me to keep hitting you?"

_**Present**_

Sango's feet stopped suddenly. She couldn't run from him anymore. That was part of being an adult. She couldn't run every time he angered her. She stopped and turned to find his eyes upon her a few feet away.

"You're infuriating," she yelled.

"Yes."

"Irritating!"

"Yes."

"Lecherous!"

"Yes."

"Stop agreeing with me!" She stomped. "Argue! Fight back! Don't just take whatever I throw at you. Stand up for yourself! Challenge me!"

_The words you say to me are unlike anything  
That's ever been said  
_

Miroku took a step forward, his eyes serious and set upon hers. "But how can I argue when all you say is completely true? I am infuriating, irritating, and lecherous, and that is why you can't let go of me."

"Huh?"

Seconds later, Sango found herself pinned to a tree, his hands on either side of her head, his body quite close to hers. "Now," he said, "if you want me to be a bit more aggressive, I can do that." He moved in close and kissed her passionately, his hands slipping from the tree to wrap around her waist as her own wrapped around his neck.

_oh what you do to me is unlike anything  
That's ever been  
_

The kiss, however, was broken by Sango as she felt the all too familiar feeling of his hands traveling down from her waist. She almost let it slide, but then she remembered what he'd said months before.

_Slap!_

Am I too obvious to preach it?  
You're so hypnotic on my heart

Miroku smiled as he stepped away. "That's my girl," he said. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her with him as he started walking, away from the village.

"Where are we going now?" she demanded, feeling flustered.

"You'll see," he said, pulling her along.

"But Kaede's house is that way." She gestured in the opposite direction.

"I'm aware of that."

_**Flashback**_

"He proposed!" Kagome exclaimed from the bushes as she watched eagerly.

"He poses a what?"

And as Miroku was unable to promise to stop flirting, Kagome heard Inuyasha comment, "they won't last more than a day or two."

"I'm not sure about that," she said, giving a smile. "You underestimate them."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Who? Miroku and Sango? Please! It'll be all great for a day or two, then he'll flirt with another girl and she'll beat the hell out of him. They'll argue and we'll have to suffer through it."

Kagome sighed, and sat down, cross legged. "You don't understand. You don't know Miroku quite as well as you think you do. He may be a pervert, but he's more loyal than you'd think."

"Loyal? Yeah, right. Explain all those girls, then."

Kagome sighed. "Obviously he's been in love with Sango for a very long time, and he only flirts with other women to make her jealous and attempt to get her to confess how she feels, and now that she's agreed to have his children he won't have to get her to confess so he won't flirt anymore."

"Why didn't he just promise her he'd stop womanizing, then?" the dog demon asked.

Kagome sighed. "Because, that would be too easy. Miroku loves her, but he enjoys making her angry, too."

"Has he told you all this?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"No, it's just obvious."

_So since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
_

Kagome got to her feet. "He'll follow through," she said, smiling. "I know he will. Those two will last a lot longer than a couple of days."

_**Present**_

"Miroku, where are we going!" Sango demanded again. They were far from the village now and she was getting irritated.

"You'll see," he repeated. "Only a bit farther, now."

She was about to argue again, when he suddenly stopped. "Here we are," he said, smiling.

They were at the top of a very steep cliff, over looking a very beautiful river. It was bear, deserted, and completely isolated. Sango was both confused and intrigued – maybe even a bit scared.

"Miroku, what are we . . .?" she began, but he was already sitting on the ground and gesturing for her to sit next to him. " . . . doing here?" she continued, sitting beside him.

"You'll see soon," he said. "Just look right over that cliff."

Sango did so, and Miroku put an arm around her again, pulling her close to him so that she was leaning against him with one of his arms around her stomach and the other around her shoulders.

_And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday _

"So about those children," Miroku said, muttering in Sango's ear.

She pulled away from him quickly. "Is that what you brought me up here for?" she demanded, angered. "Because I'll have you know that-"

But Miroku put his arms back around her and pulled her back into him. "That's not why I brought you here. I know that wouldn't work." He sighed, leaning his chin on her head. "But I would like a better answer than soon. I've kept all my promises. You have to keep yours."

"I will," Sango, closing her eyes peacefully. "I promise, I will. Just not yet."

_So since you wanna be with me  
You'll have to follow through  
With every word you say  
And I, all I really want is you  
you to stick around  
I'll see you everyday  
But you have to follow through  
You have to follow through  
You're gonna have to follow  
_

"Okay," he said. "That's good enough for me."

There was a long silence, where Sango nearly fell asleep, but then he spoke again. "Sango, open your eyes."

She did, and there, right before her, was a beautiful sunset. "It's beautiful," she whispered. As the fiery star met the horizon over the clear river, lighting it orange and gold, the world seemed so at peace. Naraku was dead. She was in Miroku's arms, and nothing could destroy it . . . or so she thought.

"Miroku!" His damn hands!

_Slap!_

_Oh, this is the start of something good  
Don't you agree?_

**I know it wasn't that great, but it was inspired. Please review!**


End file.
